Don't you want him, baby?
by h.wood
Summary: What happened after Rachels party, and how Blaine ended up in Kurts bed.


**I don't own Glee or these characters. **

"Kuuuuuuuuuuurt"

Blaines arm was over Kurt shoulder, who was supporting about 95% of his wait.

This is exactly why he was glad he had decided not to drink at Rachels party. Blaine had just finished eating Rachels face and singing a very drunk version of "Don't you want me baby"

"Alright Blaine, I think it's time we leave" Kurt said, and started practically dragging Blaine to the stairs of the basement.

"But Kuuuuuurrrrttttt, the party's only just getting started" Blaine slurred in his ear as he tried and failed to hold Kurt back.

"Blaine everyone else is gone. Look, see? It's only Rachel and us. Finn should be back from dropping people off soon so—BLAINE."

Blaine was trying to pull Kurt towards the drinks table again, before Kurt grabbed his arm firmly and started hauling him up the stairs.

"We'll see you later Rachel. Thanks again for having us" Kurt muttered as they passed by the kitchen where Rachel was putting the punch bowl in the sink… or trying to.

Rachel looked up and stumbled over to them

"Thanks for coming guyyyyys. Bye Kurt" she planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek

"Bye Blaine" she said in a seductive voice, and leaned in to kiss him, but Kurt was too fast for her.

"Oh look Finn's here!" Kurt dragged Blaine away from Rachel, whose eyes were closed and lips were puckered. She stumbled forward and the boys heard a crash when the reached the door.

"Byeeeee Rachellllll" Blaine called from the door, waving his hand furiously

Finn was standing by the car waiting for the boys to carefully make there way down the step.

Blaine was giggling with his arm around Kurts shoulder and his face nuzzled into his neck.

"Finn, your timing was impeccable" Kurt breathed

"How much did he _drink_" he asked stifling back a laugh

"Not that much actually, I guess he's just a light weight" said, slapping Blaines hand away from his face as he spoke.

Blaine looked up and gave him a puppy dog look that made Kurt want to melt to the floor.

"Lets get you into home and into bed, hm?" Finn opened the back door and Kurt pushed Blaine inside and followed behind him.

"Wow Kurt, you're hair is so… so soft" said Blaine, who was stroking the hair behind Kurts ear. Even drunk he knew Kurt would through a fit if he messed up his hair too much.

At first Kurt leaned into the touch. Loving the feeling of Blaine fingers against his skin. But then he remembered the situation. He pulled away quickly.

Finn was sniggering in the front seat.

"Oh, shut up" Kurt muttered. Blaine smiled broadly at him.

By the time they reached home, Blaine had his head in Kurts lap and was sleeping soundly. Kurt was unconsciously playing with his curly hair, and smiling down at him. He couldn't help it. How could someone look this adorable while they were asleep?

He was broken out of his trance when the ignition of the car was abruptly turned off.

Finn turned in his seat. "Alright dude lets—"

"SHHHH!" Kurt cut off Finns booming voice and put a finger up to his lips and then pointed to Blaines sleeping form.

Finn sighed and dropped his head for a second, before getting out and opening the door where Blaines feet were.

"I guess I should carry him, huh?" Finn asked in a loud whisper.

Kurt nodded and slowly began to maneuver Blaine into a position where Finn could pick him up.

Finn put one arm under his legs and the other behind his neck and gently pulled him out of the car.

Kurt got out of the other side and ran around to the other side.

"Geez Kurt, does this kid eat? He's so light" Finn said bobbing up and down, trying to show how light Blaine was.

Kurt smacked his shoulder "Stop that! You'll wake him up!"

They walked toward the house, Kurt ahead of them so he could open the door.

Once they climbed the stairs Kurt quietly slid the key in the lock and opened the door.

Finn turned so Blaines feet didn't hit the door and Kurt shut the door quietly behind him.

"Alright, can you carry him up the stairs? We can just put him in my room" Kurt whispered to Finn.

Finn nodded and adjusted Blaine in his arms. Blaine squirmed slightly then settles and nestled his head into Finns stomach and yawned.

Kurt bit his lip and Finn laughed quietly.

They walked up the stairs and Finn placed Blaine on the bed.

"Thanks Finn" Kurt said

"No problem dude. G'night" Finn walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind him.

Kurt smacked his forehead and Blaine jumped into a sitting position

"wassgoinon?" he mumbled

"Damnit Finn." Kurt muttered to himself

Blaine was rubbing his eyes and looking around, confused.

Kurt sighed. He might as well take advantage of the fact that Blaine was awake and get him into bed.

He bent down and untied Blaines shoes and pulled them of his feet. Meanwhile, Blaine had fallen onto his back and was now giggling again, staring at the ceiling.

"Kurt that tickles!" he complained through laughs

Kurt ignored him. "Blaine can you stand up for a second? So I can take your coat and scarf off?" Kurt said, holding out his arm for Blaine to take.

Blaine grabbed it, still giggling and Kurt pulled him to his feet a little to quickly. Blaine bumped right against Kurts chest. The boys froze. Blaine stopped laughing. Their faces were inches away from each other. Kurt let in a small gasp. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Blaines eyes flickered to Kurts lips.

Kurt wanted so badly to move in those few inches between them and put his lips against Blaines. He was so close to doing it to. But he was unwillingly dragged back into reality. He couldn't take advantage of Blaine right now; he wasn't 100% with it. And if he ever were to have a first kiss with him, this is _not_ how he wanted it to be.

Kurt pushed Blaines coat of his shoulders, keeping the distance between them the same. He didn't break eye contact with him.

He reached up for his neck and slowly untied his scarf from around his neck. His fingers brushing against Blaines skin as he did. The scarf dropped to the floor.

"You should get in bed" Kurt whispered.

"…uh. Yeah. Yeah okay" Blaine said, sounding a lot more sober than before.

They broke the closeness as Blaine clumsily sat back down on the bed, proving that he was still a little drunk. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut to try and make the feeling of having Blaine close last.

Blaine crawled up to the pillow and laid down. He pulled the covers over his shoulders, and smiled up at Kurt. Kurt smiled back and walked over to his bathroom.

Once he entered he let out a loud breath and grasped the sides of the sink with his hands. He splashed his face with water, took a few deep breaths and begun his moisturizing routine.

He was seriously starting to fall for Blaine. Hard. Like, really hard. He was starting to notice little things about him that made him love him even more. The way he would gaze out the window during Warblers practice. When he would stick out his tongue a little when he was studying. How he always pushed back that one curl that would fall of his forehead when his hair was ungelled.

Oh god. This was getting a little ridiculous. He shook his head and finished up his routine and changed, before heading back into the bedroom.

He turned off the light to the bathroom and froze right in front of the bed.

Okay seriously, _how _was it possible for someone to look that gorgeous while sleeping? He could see him better than he could in the car, and he looked even more adorable. Blaine was making it really hard for Kurt to keep his crush from growing.

Without really thinking, he walked over to the side of the bed and crouched down so that he was at eye level with Blaine.

He smiled and pushed his curls off his forehead. He really did love Blaines hair without the gel, and he had told Blaine this. That's why whenever Kurt came to Blaines dorm to study, he would shower so that his curls were loose.

Then, Kurt slowly leaned in and planted a light kiss on Blaines forehead.

"Good night Blaine" He whispered before standing up and going to the other side of the bed.

He crawled in, putting his head to the pillow and closing his eyes and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

End.

**Yayyy. I hope you enjoyed it. I just thought it was a cute little interaction with Kurt and Blaine that I could write about. **

**I very much enjoy reviews **


End file.
